yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdark Deck
Cyberdark Deck The options for Cyberdark decks are varied spanning OTK, Beatdown, Burn, and Control Deck tactics. A Cyberdark Deck focuses on the use of machine cards, with dragon cards supporting. Making a proper build of this deck type requires good spell and trap cards that help fill up the graveyard quickly, so you can take advantage of discard cards like Tribute to the Doomed and Monster Reincarnation. Future Fusion and Foolish Burial are also effective for getting level 3 or lower dragons in the graveyard. Fusion monsters are used as auxiliary backup, being formed from, Cyberdark Impact!, Overload Fusion, and Dragon's Mirror they require that there be proper material monsters in the grave, making the use of them late game only, unless used in conjunction with Future Fusion. Virus cards can be used for addition advantage because Cyberdark monsters span the spectrum of their requirements. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel in addition to having equipping effects each have a unique addition damage ability that punishes defensive play by an opponent. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel deliver piercing, direct, and burn damage respectively. With the introduction of the Synchro and Tuner mechanics, Cyberdarks have several new dragons that can act as support cards. The Tuner Magna Drago can be searched via Masked Dragon, and can be equipped to the Cyberdarks for 2200 ATK. Stardust Dragon can protect Cyberdarks from being destroyed via card effects. Red Dragon Archfiend makes a powerful equip for Cyberdark Dragon, and its blitzing effect makes for an easy shot at direct attacks. Black Rose Dragon clears the field and becomes an equip when Synchro Summoned. Cyberdarks are by themselves very weak monsters, with only 800 attack points, even a skilled duelist will get nervous using a deck like this, it has a lot of weaknesses, being near completely aggressive, relying on the grave to gain momentum, and weak against anti-monster spell/trap cards. Another looming threat is that thee opponent turn this deck's graveyard against the duelist, like by using Monster Reborn on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A threat like this can be remedied by using dragons that are difficult to special summon like Yamata Dragon and Tyrant Dragon. Ultimately, the high level dragon monsters used for Cyberdark Dragon in this deck comes down to the duelist's taste. If he or she wants to play it safe, then the aforementioned dragons can be used. If the duelist enjoys the Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, they splash in very well. If the duelist wants to use a lot of Synchro Monster, then this deck can be easily geared towards powerful Synchro Dragons as well. The effects of the Cyberdarks only activate when they are Normal Summoned cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device. If a Cyberdark is in the graveyard, use Monster Reincarnation to discard a low level dragon and get the Cyberdark back in your hand and then re-summon it again and equip it with the dragon that was just discarded. Dark Eruption is a very good card for this deck too. Recommended Cards to Include Monsters * Cyberdark Keel * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyber Valley * Snipe Hunter * Cyber Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Masked Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Dweller in the Depths * Hunter Dragon * Magna Drago * Decoy Dragon * Baby Dragon(not a necesity) Possible High Level Dragon Monsters * Tyrant Dragon * Felgrand Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Black Bomber Spell Cards * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Foolish Burial * Dark Eruption * Dragon's Mirror * Lightning Vortex Trap Cards * Mirror Force Extra Deck Fusion Monsters * Cyberdark Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Explode Wing Dragon * Trident Dragon